Ghostly Magic
by ShinyMudkipGal
Summary: Timmy woke up to a strange dream, and Danny was sent to a different dimension to find a kid with buck teeth and a stupid pink hat. Can these two heroes team up to save four different worlds at once? No Phantom Planet.
1. Chapter 1

It was Wednesday, the worst day in Timmy's opinion besides Monday. It was the middle of the week, so Friday was right around the corner, but the week wasn't done yet. Two more days to go. Timmy groaned and rolled out of bed, hitting his face on the ground. He groggily got up but then slammed his face back on the wood floor.

The two fish in his fishbowl looked at Timmy with concern before poofing out of the bowl and appearing in their fairy form above their godchild. "What's got you down, Timmy?" Cosmo asked. "Besides you tripping off the bed."

Wanda rolled her eyes as she used her wand to poof Timmy back into the bed all cleaned up. "Are you alright, sport?"

"Just tired," Timmy yawned.

"But you slept all night," Wanda raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "You sure your okay?"

Timmy rubbed his eyes. "I'm not really sure. I had a really off-putting dream."

Cosmo's eyes widened. "Oh no. It must've been about losing Phillip!" He started bawling his eyes out.

Timmy gave Cosmo a look. "I wouldn't dream about losing a nickel, Cosmo." He scratched his head. "It was weird. I was in Fairy World with you two, but there was some other person there." His eyebrows furrowed. "I think it was a boy. I don't remember if they were my age or not. Then Fairy World became corrupted with this weird, green misty stuff. That's when it ended."

"But why didn't you get sleep?" Cosmo asked, while poofing Timmy some cereal.

"I think that dream messed with my brain so I couldn't sleep or something," Timmy yawned and shoved some cereal into his mouth. "What time is it?"

"Seven fourty-five o'clock!" Cosmo grinned.

"You don't say o'clock when you're referring to- oh you don't know what I'm talking about anyway." Wanda sighed, but smiled at her husband's antics.

"But you still said yes!" Cosmo's smile became bigger.

Suddenly, both of the fairies heard snoring. They both looked at Timmy, who had his face stuck in his cereal bowl. Wanda looked at Timmy with concern as she poofed everything back to normal. "Maybe we should let him have the day off, hon."

Timmy's eyes blinked open. "No no no, I'm fine. I wish I was more awake!"

Cosmo's wand shined and a water bucket appeared over Timmy. The water bucket flipped upside down and then completely drenched the poor kid.

Wanda glared at Cosmo then cleaned Timmy up, actually doing the wish correctly. Timmy was then smiling and the bags under his eyes left. "Alright! Let's get to school!"

"OH NO! Timmy's become optimistic about going to something he hates!" Cosmo dived behind his wife and trembled. "This isn't right!"

"I just feel a lot better, Cosmo!" Timmy smiled. "Besides, we have a half hour until school starts, so what do you guys want to do?"

"Pudding!" Cosmo shouted.

"...Any ideas, Wanda?"

"Well," Wanda thought out loud as she tapped her chin in thought, "you _could_ finish your homework so you don't get bad grades for once."

Cosmo and Timmy looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "Oh _please_ , Wanda!" He gasped between chuckles. "Timmy was playing the Not Study game with me last night! We worked hard for these bad grades!" He laughed some more while Wanda rolled her eyes.

"I wish I was at school at my locker!" Timmy declared.

His fairies raised their wands and soon they were at Timmy's school, at his locker next to Chester and AJ's lockers. He opened his locker, and his fairies poofed into it looking like books. Timmy picked up his two fairies, an actual book, and a pencil and walked into his psychotic teacher's classroom.

"Huh, he's not here yet," Timmy said out loud for anyone to hear. He took his seat at the front then smacked his head. "I forgot my backpack."

Wanda poofed Timmy his backpack quickly, and he gave her a smile of thanks. Then he frowned and sighed.

"Thinking of that dream, sport?" Wanda asked.

Timmy nodded. "I don't know what's wrong with it! It was just some stupid nightmare." He put his elbows on his desk and looked at the clock. Almost eight. "And I can't imagine Fairy World being anything but pink. It was so black and green and blue. There was barely any life left, and the Big Wand was damaged, too."

"Sounds like some dream," Wanda commented as Timmy ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, and I'm acting all crazy because of it. I wish I had a box of orange juice," Timmy smiled at his godparents. They raised their wands, and Timmy soon got a good taste of orange juice. "Thanks, that hit the spot."

Soon other students started to arrive, and they all gave Timmy weird looks since he was the first one there. AJ and Chester took their spots to the right and left of him respectably, giving their friend a smile and wave.

"Heya, Timmy!" Chester greeted. "You're here early!"

"Don't remind me," Timmy chuckled. "I was just lucky enough for my parents to drop me off."

"Lucky. I had to walk!"

AJ rolled his eyes. "Class is starting soon, can't you guys listen for once?"

"Hey, I usually listen!" Chester puffed out his chest. "It's Timmy here that doesn't!"

"You have no evidence against me!" Timmy shouted, but then blinked. "Wait, what were we talking about?"

"Point proven!"

Then their teacher, Mr. Crocker walked into their classroom, looking as grumpy as normal. "Hello, class. Today we are going to be talking about-"

Everybody covered their ears.

"Geometry."

With a confused look, everybody took their hands off of their ears.

"GEOMETRY ABOUT FAIRIES!" Crocker shouted with a crazy grin. "Now, can someone tell me who in this class has FAIRY GODPARENTS?!" His eyes landed on Timmy Turner. "How about you, Turner?"

"Look, I know you're crazy and all, but I _do not have fairies_ , now can we please stop talking about-"

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing a teenager with black hair, blue eyes, a white and red shirt, jeans, and red sneakers. He looked pretty beat up, and his eyes scanned the classroom before he spoke.

"Is anyone in here named Timmy Turner?"


	2. Chapter 2

**No Phantom Planet.**

Danny was flying through the Ghost Zone urgently with a backpack. He had just received a message from Clockwork to go to his lair as soon as he got said message. The only problem was that Clockwork's lair was extremely hard to find, only appearing for ghosts that Clockwork wanted to see. His eyes scanned the Ghost Zone. He was near his mentor's lair, he just had to actually find it.

He noticed he was near a giant hourglass and grinned, which meant that Clockwork was nearby. The hourglass was a sign to know that ghosts were near the ghost of time's lair, so they wouldn't have to look for forever to find it.

After flying for another minute, Danny finally found Clockwork's lair, and he let out a sigh of relief. He flew into the lair and to where Clockwork usually was, looking at all of the timelines.

"Hey, Clockwork," Danny waved and smiled. "What's this all about?"

Clockwork pushed a timeline away, turned to face Danny, and gave a smile to the halfa. "Hello Daniel. As you know, I watch over all of the timelines." Straight and to the point, just how Danny remembered him.

"Yeah, I know." Danny's eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, does this-"

"No, it has nothing to do with Dan. I assure you." Danny let out a breath of relief. "This has to do with the fate of four different worlds."

"Four?"

"Yes. I cannot disclose what one of them is, but it is real. The three others are the Ghost Zone, your earth, and another universe's earth. You know how the Ghost Zone is connected to Earth, correct?"

"Yeah, and how the Guys in White tried to blow it up," Danny grimaced.

Clockwork nodded. "Correct. Well, this universe also has a world tied to it, and if that Earth goes, the other world goes too. The problem is that ghosts are teaming up with another species that is not known for being friendly, and are both planning to destroy both worlds so they may have complete and total reign."

"Which ghosts are behind this?" Danny asked, frowning as he did so.

"Vlad is involved because he believes that the other dimension is completely helpless and he could take control. What neither of the worlds know is that their plan involves bringing the worlds closer together, and that can harm the space-time continuum."

"What do you mean, 'bring the worlds closer together'?" Danny asked, crossing his arms.

"It means exactly what it means. The worlds have a small percent to merge together to make one, but they also have a chance to… destroy each other when they connect."

"I guess that makes sense," Danny nodded. "I'm assuming that I'll need help with this."

Clockwork nodded. "Indeed. There is a boy, five years younger than you, that has huge information on this world. His name is Timmy Turner. You must find him a his school, Dimmsdale Elementary."

"There's a place in the world called Dimmsdale?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"In that universe. Remember, he has a secret too, and there is a major loophole to the rules he must follow to keep it. The rule states that if his secret is revealed to humans, then the secret will be taken away from the child forever. His memory will be wiped, and he will not remember having the secret."

"Now I really want to know what his secret is." Danny grinned, but then frowned. "But what's the loophole?"

"You are a halfa, half ghost, half human. That is a different species of ghost _and_ human. That means the secret can be revealed to you," Clockwork explained. "Does this make sense?"

Danny nodded slowly. "How do I get him to tell me his secret?"

"Tell him that there is a person endangering two of his worlds. A person named Anti-Cosmo."

"Anti-Cosmo?" Danny raised an eyebrow. "Wow, and I thought I wasn't creative with names." Danny took the backpack off of his shoulder. "I brought the stuff you asked for. I have some wrist rays, Fenton Phones, other ecto-weapons, two Fenton thermoses, and a bazooka in here." Danny spoke. The reason he could carry a bazooka in his bag was because his mom upgraded it so that it could shrink into a little box with a button on it.

Maybe in retrospect he shouldn't have brought a _box_ weapon into the Ghost Zone.

"Good," Clockwork waved his staff, and a portal appeared a few feet to the left of the two.

"Wait, what about Sam, Tucker, and Jazz?" Danny asked as he started to float up a few inches.

"Do not worry, Daniel. I have left them notices, and no one else in your universe will realize you're gone."

"Gee, that makes me feel loved," Danny sarcastically spoke as he rolled his eyes. "Bye, Clockwork!" He grinned as he dove into the portal.

Clockwork smiled. "Goodbye, Daniel."

-.-.-

Danny landed face first in the forest. Correction, the portal forced him into his human form five feet above a random forest, and he landed on a thorn bush. He groaned and got up, taking the twigs out of his shirt and hair.

"Great," Danny muttered when he realized he cut his hand. Oh well, it would heal quickly. He noticed that his shirt was ripped, and he couldn't really do anything about that. "I should've brought an extra shirt!" Danny thwacked his forehead.

 _Okay,_ Danny thought, _now I just have to find some Timmy Turner kid that I know nothing about, in a city that I know nothing of. Easy._

Danny quickly transformed and turned invisible, flying upwards out of the forest. He noticed there was a town pretty much right next to the forest, quite a few houses, and a huge sign that said 'Welcome to DIMMSDALE Nicest Town on Earth!'. Alright, sure. Danny flew over the houses for a while until he figured he could just ask for a way to the school.

 _How am I gonna get the kid out of school so early in the morning?_ Danny questioned himself as he landed in an alley and transformed back into human. He turned visible. He walked out on the streets and put his hands in his pockets. He walked down the street for a bit until he noticed a red-headed teenager. He raised an eyebrow, wondering why they weren't in school. He speed up his walk and caught up with the girl.

"Excuse me?" Danny asked.

The girl jumped and twisted around, stopping them both from walking. "That wasn't cool, twerp!" She growled, but then stopped when she noticed Danny. "Well _hi there_!" She batted her eyelashes. "Who are _you_? You're very cute!"

"Danny. I was wondering if you knew where Dimmsdale Elementary is," he stated, ignoring the flirt. Ever since Paulina, and the fact that he had a huge crush on Sam, he hadn't really paid attention to flirts in general.

The girl's eyes sparkled. "My name is Vicky, and do you like crushing twerps too? We were _made_ for each other!" She grabbed Danny's arm and hugged it.

Danny awkwardly pushed Vicky off. "Uh, no offense, but I'm not really looking for any relationships." He rubbed the back of his neck while Vicky looked at him in shock. "Do you know where Dimmsdale Elementary is?" He repeated.

"Yeah," Vicky grumbled, crossing her arms. "It's back that way." She jerked her thumb back in the direction she was walking. "I was about to go pick up a twerp since his parents are going on a date for the whole day."

"Oh. What's his name?" He inquired.

"His name is Timmy Turner. Why?" Vicky growled, obviously peeved about something.

"No need to be vicious," Danny put his hands up in surrender. "I was just curious. Thanks for the help!" He walked away in the opposite direction towards an alley (man he loved those) and transformed, turning invisible. He flew quickly in the direction Vicky told him to go, and he noticed her on the sidewalk. He rolled his eyes at the pushy girl and flew faster, and noticed a school that literally spelled the word 'School' as a sign.

Creative.

He landed behind a tree before transforming back and turning visible, before groaning. His shirt still had holes in it. Whatever, no one would notice a few holes. He walked into the school and towards the front desk where he could check in.

A woman with tall, poofy, orange hair sat at the computer. She was staring at the computer, looking extremely bored.

Danny cleared his throat to get her attention. "Uh, hi, I'm here to pick up a kid named Timmy Turner."

The woman turned her head towards Danny, and instantly her expression brightened. "Oh yes, Timmy Turner. He is a very nice boy. Are you his babysitter? Usually it's a girl named Vicky."

"Sure, let's go with that," Danny agreed.

"My name is Principal Waxelplax. Nice to meet you!" She handed him a visitor sticker. "I need you to wear one of these, please!"

Danny put it on his shirt. "You know it's only eight, right? Right when school starts? You're not gonna question why I'm here?"

"The Turner's have their ways," the principal brushed it off. "The room is room 142."

"Thanks," Danny smiled and started to head towards the room. "Alright, I have to make this look like I was meant to be here to begin with." He said, stopping right in front of the door. He sighed, "Here we go."

Right as he opened the door, someone bumped into him, making him cause a loud door slam. He scanned the room to see if anyone was looking at him oddly, then he spoke; "Is anyone in here named Timmy Turner?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A … means that I'm switching Points of View between Danny and Timmy.**

"Uh, that's me," Timmy responded with a raise of his hand.

"Who are _you_?" Mr. Crocker shouted as he pointed to the mysterious teenager. "Are you a _FAIRY_?!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Er, no, I'm a babysitter here to pick up Timmy Turner. Can he come with me?"

"Usually any babysitter that comes to pick him up is a girl," Crocker narrowed his eyes. "Are you _lying_?"

"NO!" Timmy shouted, interrupting his crazed teacher. "He was my babysitter for a few nights, not usually in the mornings. He's real nice!" Timmy added after, obviously wanting to get out of school.

"Hmm..." Crocker placed a hand on his chin.

"Thanks, bye!" Timmy grabbed his stuff and ran out the door with the mystery teen and a slam of the door.

"I dunno, Timmy," Wanda whispered, still as a pen in Timmy's hand, "how can you trust someone so quickly?"

Timmy gave her a look meaning 'I can't exactly tell you know'. "So… what's your name? And who are you?" Timmy asked him as they left the school.

The teenager opened his mouth to reply, but his eyes widened as Vicky was soon in sight of both of them. He grabbed Timmy, and Vicky walked right past them without noticing, which was weird, since they were in the middle of a school yard.

"Look, I'll tell you everything in a second," the teen responded as he ripped the visitor sticker off and threw it in a trash can nearby, "but do you know anywhere that's really private?"

Timmy raised an eyebrow. "That's really… weird, dude." But he shrugged. "Yeah, any alley is fine. Did you know they come in real handy sometimes?"

The teenager chuckled as they started to walk towards the main city part of Dimmsdale. "My name is Danny."

"Timmy, but you know that somehow," Timmy asked suspiciously as they entered an alley. "And why'd you come get me? My parents only get Vicky in the morning."

"Why don't they just let you skip school if they're going on an all-day date?" Danny asked back.

"My parents… aren't really the smartest," Timmy admitted. "So… what's this all about?"

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair while leaning back on one of the buildings that make the alley. "So I have a friend who found out that something about two different earths and worlds. One of them being this Earth, and the other…" He hesitated.

"The other..."

"Is where I'm from."

Timmy's eyes widened. "Are you from Retroville? Do you know Jimmy?"

"Wha- no no no!" Danny shook his head. "I'm from a place called Amity Park. Can I continue?" With a nod of Timmy's head, he did. "My friend told me there was a world connected to your Earth like there is for mine, and they are both in danger. Do you know a person named Anti-Cosmo?"

Timmy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Some random teenager picked him up from school, then claimed he was from a different world, and _then_ said they were both in trouble. "So Fairy World is in danger?!" he exclaimed, then put his hands over his mouth.

Danny's eyes widened as he stood up completely from where he was leaning. "Fairies exist?!"

"Uh..." Timmy spoke in a small voice.

"TIMMY TURNER!"

"Oh no," Timmy seemed to shrink and swirled around.

A large explosion shook the alley, making Timmy and Danny fall to the ground, and Wanda and Cosmo appear in their fairy forms frightened. Danny looked at the whole scene, looking extremely confused.

Jorgen von Strangle appeared, glaring at Timmy and his two fairies. "Timmy Turner, you have broken the Da Rules and revealed your fairies to a human! They shall be taken away from you forever!"

"WAIT!" Danny shouted, getting in between the large fairy and Timmy and his fairies. "What are the rules?" He crossed his arms, standing up to Jorgen and glaring.

Jorgen snorted. "Puny human, the rules state that if fairies are revealed to a human being, then the fairies will be taken away! There is no loophole to this, and all of your memories will be wiped clean!"

Danny eyed Timmy and his fairies, then looked back at Jorgen. "But what if I'm not entirely human?"

Timmy's eyebrows shot entirely to the top of his head when Danny started _hovering in midair_. Jorgen's eyes widened. "Dang it!" He shouted. "You win this time, Turner! But one day I will be back to take your fairies!" He was gone in a second.

Danny let out a breath of relief as he landed, and Timmy instantly grinned. "Thank you so much! I can't believe you lied right to Jorgen's face! How'd you start to fly, anyway? Rocket boots? A hidden jet pack?"

"Yeah, that was amazing! All I have are these tiny little wings!" Cosmo laughed as he twirled in the air. "We get to stay with Timmy, Wanda!"

Wanda hugged Cosmo and tears nearly spilled out of her eyes. "Thank you, Danny. We appreciate it so much," she sniffed.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't do much."

"But you did!" Timmy jumped up and down. "You lied to the most powerful fairy on Fairy World! I still need to know how you did it!"

Danny sat down and motioned the other boy to do the same. "I wasn't lying, Timmy." He admitted. "I'm not entirely human."

"...What _are_ you, then?" Timmy asked, sitting down across from Danny. To be honest, he trusted this random person he met five minutes ago. He didn't know why, but it was a strange feeling.

"I'm what people call a Halfa. Half ghost, half human," Danny informed him.

Timmy's face suddenly morphed into confusion and suspicion. There went that trust feeling. "Ghosts aren't real."

…

"Yeah, and I'm a giraffe," Danny frowned and crossed his arms. "Look, I know it's kinda hard to believe, but I am one. Look, I'll show you." He vanished from sight, making the younger boy gasp and grin madly. He reappeared with a smile on his face.

"That's so cool! Are you a superhero or something?" Timmy stood up and started jumping up and down. "I've met a superhero before, but he's only in comic books, and there's another, but he's completely delusional."

"Well, sorta," Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "In my world, I'm seen as both. Most of the adults think I'm a menace but the kids and teenagers think I'm a hero." He shrugged. "I try to be good, but I've been framed for crimes that I didn't do and people still resent me for that."

"Well that's stupid," Timmy frowned. "If you save the town, why do people think your a menace?"

"That's the thing. My parents think I'm trying to deceive them and stab people behind their backs, while my friend at school actually hunts me since she thinks I ruined her life."

"Your parents think you're bad?" Timmy's eyes widened.

"Yep, they think all ghosts are evil and should be destroyed."

"Well do they know you're a superhero?"

Danny shook his head. "No, I have a different form that I take when I hunt ghosts. I haven't told them I was half ghost myself, and only my sister and my two best friends know," he blinked. "And you three too, I guess."

"And you've said you've been framed?" Pink frowned. "By whom?"

"Well, one time I was controlled by a weird ball, and was stealing things without control," Danny frowned. "And one time the mayor was being overshadowed and put me in a headlock to make it look like I was attacking him."

"How'd you get your powers, anyway?" Timmy asked, his eyes full of curiosity.

There it was. The question that he really didn't want to explain. Danny's eyes became sad as he sighed and took his backpack off. "I was in a lab accident almost two years ago. My parents had finished their newest invention; a Ghost Portal. My friends insisted that I show them it, even though it didn't work when my parents first tried it out." His eyes darkened. "We went down there when my parents and sister weren't home, they were at a meeting at my school or something with my sister. My friend, Sam, told me to put on a hazmat suit and take a picture. I did, and then I realized how much I really wanted the portal to work. Being the stupid teenager I am, I decided to walk into the portal wall. I tripped, and tried to catch myself on the wall. Then I pushed a button, and I was electrocuted," he winced. "I passed out when I was infused with ghost energy and electricity, essentially half-killing me. I woke up in my ghost form, and all I remember before passing out again were my best friends' faces. They were terrified, and tears were running down their faces." He sighed again and rubbed his arms. "But then I realized I had these ghost powers, and I could transform between my ghost and human self willingly, but it took a lot of practice. Not only that, but since the portal started working, ghosts started showing up in my town. I figured since I had these powers, why not use them for good and fight off the ghosts? That's what I did, and that's when Danny Phantom was born."

All three of his new friends were quiet, the Pink one even had tears in her eyes. "Sweetie, I'm sorry you were put through so much pain. It's not fair, how old were you when this happened?"

"Fourteen, freshman year," he responded.

Pink looked at him sadly. "I'm so sorry, you're so young..."

"It's fine, really," Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Now that I've explained myself, could you explain why you have fairies, Timmy? Not to sound rude or anything." He put his hands up in a defensive way, but not threatening.

"Oh, that's easy!" Pink explained. "First of all, my name is Wanda, and this is my husband, Cosmo!" Wanda explained as she hugged her husband. "You see, fairies are given out to children on Earth from our home, Fairy World. They are given to children only if they are miserable enough to have them."

Timmy nodded. "The only reason I have them is because my parents are never home and if they are, they never pay attention to me. I also have a really mean babysitter named Vicky that comes over almost every day."

"Can kids with fairies reveal their fairies to other kids with fairies?" Danny asked.

"Well duh! Otherwise, how would people like Remy be such a jerk and try to make sure we never say you again, Timmy? Ah, good times," the green one, Cosmo, sighed happily.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "And you are happy about that?"

Cosmo opened his mouth, but Wanda slapped her hand other his mouth. "Sorry about that, my husband isn't very smart." She smiled. "But I love him anyway."

Suddenly, a beeping noise rang throughout the alley. Timmy jumped, since the beeping was coming from his pocket. He blushed a bit, then grabbed something out said pocket, it being a flip phone.

"My friend would freak out if he saw you with that thing," Danny grinned, standing up and then putting his hands in his pockets. Obviously, he was thinking of Tucker.

Timmy rolled his eyes and answered his phone, starting with a "Hello?" Timmy's expression turned into a more mortified one as he glanced at Danny. "Um, no, I'm fine. I'm with Vicky." His eyes widened. "Yes, I am. If she says I'm not, that's a lie." A pause. "No no no, you don't have to come home! What, you already told Vicky you were?! Uh, okay, we'll be home soon, then." He hung up and gulped. "Bad news, apparently Vicky had called my parents when she found out you got me out of school! And we haven't even discussed the fate of the world yet!"

"It's okay, Timmy. We can poof you home instantly!" Cosmo smiled in a comforting way.

"But Vicky will still be there and then my parents will get me in trouble!" His phone rang again. He winced. "It's Vicky." He answered it. "Uh, hi Vicky!" He winced again. "You're already home and my parents will be home any minute? Wait, you're going to get me in trou- she hung up." Timmy sighed and turned his phone off. "What do I do?" He frowned and put his phone in his pockets.

Danny's eyebrows furrowed for a moment before smiling and snapping his fingers. "You said you could get us there quickly, right? Do that, I have a plan."

"...Alright," Timmy agreed. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we were home and you two were disguised as buttons on my shirt!"

His fairies complied, raising their wands and then poofing them right in front of Timmy's house, and appearing on Timmy's shirt as a pink and green button.

"Let's go inside, trust me," Danny smiled as Timmy gulped and nodded. The two walked in, right as Vicky turned around to glare at the two.

"It was _you_ who took him! Do you know how much trouble I'm in thanks to you?!" Vicky screamed in Danny's face as she marched right up to him.

…

Timmy noticed Danny's eyes turn green (what the heck?) as he literally _jumped into Vicky_. Then Vicky smiled.

The most evil, cruel, child-hating person on the world just _smiled_ at him. "What happened to Vicky?!" he shouted at no one in particular.

The weird Vicky quickly shut the door and then turned back around. "Ugh, it's always weird overshadowing a girl..." Vicky complained in a strange voice.

Danny's voice.

"Wait, Danny?!" Timmy's eyes widened. They seemed to be doing that a lot today. "Is that you?"

"Yep," the Danny Vicky grinned. "I'm overshadowing her, but I don't really like doing it since it's kind of an invasion of privacy." Timmy then noticed that Vicky's eyes were green instead of their normal, evil pink.

"Your eyes are green," he commented.

"That's my eye color in my ghost form," (Timmy was just going to refer to them as Danny and not Danny Vicky) Danny grinned. "The only problem with overshadowing is that I can't mimic the person's voice." Danny rubbed the back of 'his' neck.

Timmy smirked. "I got that covered. Cosmo, Wanda, I wish that Danny had Vicky's voice only until my parents leave!"

Poof!  
"Did it work?" Danny blinked at his odd voice. "Wow, I sound just like her!" Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. Danny looked at Timmy with a raised eyebrow. "How do I act around them?"

"Just act like you love me but you really don't. Like, try too hard."

Danny nodded and ran over to answer the door. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Turner!" He smiled sweetly as Timmy's parents walked. "I'm sorry that I said Timmy wasn't with me, I was just scared because he ran off when he saw someone he knew! I didn't know where he went so I called you immediately, but I didn't realize he was nearby. After you hung up, I then saw Timmy on his phone and we ran back here as quick as we can! Don't punish precious Timmy, if anything, punish me!"

Timmy was surprised when Danny grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

Luckily, his parents bought the lie. "Oh Vicky, you're so kind to our son!" Timmy's mom smiled. "We were so nervous when we got the call from the school that a black-haired boy took him!"

'Vicky's' eyes widened. "That never happened, they must've mistaken! I was the one that got Timmy out of school!"

Well, it wasn't technically a lie.

"Ohohohoho Vicky," Timmy's dad laughed, "we totally believe you! In fact, we believe you so much that we're going on the rest of our date! For five days! You'll get a raise, too!"

Danny grinned. "Of course! Are heading out of town?"

"Why, yes! We are heading to the state above us!" Timmy's mom grinned. "We've packed since we knew you'd be alright to babysit Timmy!"

"Bye, Vicky! Oh, and Timmy!" They waved and then left.

"Wow," Danny spoke in his normal voice.

"Yeah. Can you put my down now?" Timmy asked, annoyed.

"Oh, sure," he put Timmy on the ground, and then Vicky's body was engulfed in green light. Then Danny flew out of Vicky (still weird).

Vicky passed out.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Sometimes people do that after being overshadowed. Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Timmy grinned. "That was amazing! You were just like how Vicky would be, and you made up a story instantly!"  
"Yeah, lying a lot kind of makes it easy." Danny stopped floating and landed on the ground. "What should we do with her?"

"Tie her up and throw her in the basement?" Timmy grinned.

Danny shook his head. "No, she's still human, so we gotta put her somewhere she can't hurt anyone."

Timmy's eyes sparkled in delight. "I've got this. Cosmo, Wanda, I wish Vicky was somewhere she wouldn't find us!"

His fairies (still as buttons) raised their wands as Vicky poofed away. "Where'd she go?" Danny asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno," Cosmo spoke as he poofed into his fairy form, his wife following suit. "Maybe she was sent to Canada!"

Everyone looked at Cosmo oddly, but then sighed and went back to talking. Then Timmy noticed something. "Hey, didn't you have a backpack?"

Danny's eyes widened as he smacked his forehead. "Crud, I knew I forgot something!"

"I wish Danny had his bag!"

The bag landed in said boy's hands, and he gave Timmy a look of thanks. "Alright, now it's time to explain why I'm here."

"Probably would be a good thing," Timmy nodded in agreement. "Here, let's sit on the couch." Timmy led Danny to his living room while his fairies flew along, already knowing the route of his house.

"Aw, they are so cute!" Wanda smiled.

"Hey, I just noticed something!" Cosmo blurted out as Wanda looked at him in surprise.

"You? Noticing?"

"Yeah! Timmy and Danny's hair look alike but different colors!"

Wanda blinked then looked at the two boys who just sat down on the green couch. "Wow. They do."

"So, what's happening?" Timmy asked right as they sat down.

"It's kind of complicated, and the person who sent me here didn't give too much information," Danny grumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Basically, he said that a bad species from your world and the bad ghosts from mine are teaming up to destroy both worlds, but there's a chance that during it, they will be sort of combined."

"Which worlds are we talking about that are in danger?" Timmy asked as Cosmo and Wanda floated over his head.

"Your Earth, my Earth, the Ghost Zone, and a world connected to your Earth. My mentor didn't really state what it's called, but he told me to tell you about a guy named Anti-Cosmo."

"Yeah, I remember earlier you mentioned that," Wanda spoke up. "And the only world connected to this Earth is Fairy World, so that means-"

"Anti-Fairies and ghosts are planning to destroy our worlds!" Timmy gasped. "So there's Earth, Fairy-World, the Ghost World, and Anti-Fairy world that might get destroyed!"

"Zone," Danny corrected. "It's more of a Zone."

"Well, we're going to need help!" Timmy sprang up from his spot on the couch.

Danny nodded. "Right. I have some allies in the Ghost Zone that could help, how about you?"

"I'm sure Jorgen would be more than willing to help, and I think a few others would too, but other than that, not really," Timmy shrugged. "What do you think, Wanda?"

"I think," she started after a moments pause, "that we should go to this Ghost Zone and warn Danny's friends of the incoming threat, then go tell Jorgen about it. Sound good?"

"Sounds good," Danny agreed with a smile as he stood up. "Well, are you three ready?"

"Ready for what?" Cosmo asked then gasped. "Are you going to give us pudding?"

Danny ignored the fairy. "We're going to the Ghost Zone."


End file.
